<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In The Dark- A Charley X Jerry Smut Fanfic by TheNightOfNosferatu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27222010">In The Dark- A Charley X Jerry Smut Fanfic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNightOfNosferatu/pseuds/TheNightOfNosferatu'>TheNightOfNosferatu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fright Night (2011)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Biting, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Boys Kissing, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:26:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27222010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNightOfNosferatu/pseuds/TheNightOfNosferatu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Granted it probably wasn’t a great idea to break in and sneak around in your neighbours house, especially if that neighbour is a blood thirsty vampire. Especially if you’re currently trapped in the smallest closet known to man with said vampire just outside and midnight approaching rapidly. Charley Brewster has only one chance to make a decision to stay or to leave before midnight and with Evil looming just outside a closet door will one mistake cost him everything? He is truly stuck between a rock and a hard place. Can Charley make it out alive? When every thud of his heartbeat is like ringing the dinner bell and Jerry Dandrige well he might not be able to resist.<br/>-Read to find out</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charley Brewster/Jerry Dandrige</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In The Dark- A Charley X Jerry Smut Fanfic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi baby bats 🦇 This is another Charley x Jerry Fanfic. I wrote this funny enough while sitting in a closet. I think dark small spaces are kinda comforting you know. Give me your thoughts tell me what you think. If you’d like to be a one shot or like more than a one shot, feel free to share in comments or give kudos.<br/>Sorry for the grammar ahead of time. Cheers. Warning this might be bloody and gruesome. But there’s no snuff. No death. Just a bit of violence.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If you’ve ever been shoved into a classroom locker like Charley Brewster had for acing his fifth grade algebra test, then you could tell how suffocating it was. How small it was and how little disregard the metal walls had for your elbow and knees when bent. </p><p>You could hear your breath, the sweatiness of your own palms and the blatant need to pee it was worse for those with asthma you could literally inhale the dust by the mouthful. Charley Brewster had almost wished he had been shoved in a locker by his fifth grade bully compared to his current predicament which involved hiding from a very dangerous, very horny...vampire...whose house he had broken into. </p><p>On all accounts it wasn’t..a bright idea. He could feel the closet getting colder...in Spring that meant only one thing....it was becoming night time and for the first time Charley felt a chill down his spine that wasn’t  the cause of the abnormally small closet, or the lowering temperature.</p><p> Oh god I have to get out! Vampire be damned. Because when it hit night...then he would really be screwed. His hands were literally pressed against the closet door ready to wrench it open when he heard the turning of a door knob. He froze...screech...click. Click, click. </p><p>The soft sound of a door being opened. He swore his heart dropped into his stomach...goosebumps riddled his arms and Charley could barely think because there was the distinctive sounds of shoes tapping against carpet, Jerry Dandridge had entered the room. </p><p>Charley hacked away from the door, his hands tentivley letting go. If he had been a minute too late...to realize..then Charley Brewster would have winded up on a missing poster like all those other unfortunate souls that mysteriously disappeared from the calde sac. Click. Charley could feel the dread setting in. </p><p>He was trapped in a room with a merciless killer. He could feel it, that unsettling pressure in his chest...that clamminess in his fingers....fear. He could see snippets of Jerry through slits in the closet. A body passed the door, covered by a very thin tank top. </p><p>The soft sound of breathing whistling through the lungs of a creature that very much didn’t need it. The was thankful for the rooms dinginess because at least it meant he had some cover, enough to blend in with the dusty old coats. Then suddenly a firm chest appeared in front of the closet. Charley nearly swallowed his tongue, the chest was close enough he could make out the sweat that sat on marble-like skin, close enough he could see the moonlight bounce off the sheen of their body. </p><p>He didn’t dare take a singular breathe, he didn’t dare think of breathing. His hands cupping over his own mouth as he was terrified down to his bones, seeing every detail of Jerry’s wide chest. Which moved up and down so frighteningly slow. </p><p>By the time, Jerry seemed to have moved away and with the relieving sound of a light switch being turned off caking the room in darkness, Charley was very cold. His lungs were screaming for oxygen. His muscles cramped but he waited patiently. </p><p>It took several moments to pass before he came to one conclusion, he couldn’t wait until morning. It was too risky...he listened carefully in the dark for any sounds of movement..a hint of scratching or bed coils groaning and when he heard nothing he turned the handle slowly, so slowly. </p><p>The closet door opened so slowly and quietly that Charley was certain he could probably pull this off. He got one foot out of the closet and went to follow with his body.</p><p>Then he bumped into something solid. It felt like a wall. But there were no walls directly outside of the closet. Charley thought confused. </p><p>“Found you.” </p><p>Jerry...</p><p>He was launched back into the closet, his back slamming against the wood making him yelp in agony, before he was compressed into the thin wood a hard density crushing him against it. Standing between his legs bruising his hips with its force and unnatural strength. Pinning him with their own body. The closet doors slamming shut behind them. </p><p>“Please don’t! Please don’t hurt me Jerry!!” He was hysterical, the first time he’d ever been this frightened. He clawed at the vampires back leaving dark welts and tried to kick at his legs. His entire being a frightened mess of balling hysteria and tears trying to wiggle out of his grasp. Large tear drops blurring his eyesight as his throat tightened.</p><p>“Shh shhh Charley...my Charley.” His voice was almost tender as he wrapped his arms around Charley holding him closer. </p><p>It was so dark he couldn’t see anything, not even his own hands properly but it was almost like he was seeing the vampire in another way ..with his hands and body that seemed to be greedy for one of his senses to work, in the dark he could only feel him. His hands greeted an unfamiliar feeling. </p><p>Hard muscle, dense coils of strong flesh beneath his finger tips. The feel of smooth skin, unnatural smooth. The soft flutter of breath.. licking his ear. Breathing an unsettling rhyming. The defined rolling of his shoulders as Charley was forced to embrace this monster, stuck between the wood of the closet and the cold chest pressing against him. </p><p>His own legs dangling over meaty thighs as all he could do as cling to the creature who was pressed so tightly compacted to him he was all but wrapping his legs around them as they forced themselves between him. One arm dangling uselessly over their shoulder. </p><p>Charley hiccuped trying to reach the door of the closet over Jerry’s shoulder. His fingers are almost scraping the wood.</p><p>“Help!” His voice like a whisper.<br/>
“Someone help me.”  He hissed. </p><p>“Charley....” He Jerry made a sound against Charley’s ear that sounded almost like a purr. Charley whimpered. </p><p>Warm lips pressed against his throat making his breath hitch and distracting him from his panic, that firm cold touch of his lips pressing on the side of his neck. Tentative against his throat. </p><p>“Please don’t bite me! Don’t bite me Jerry..”<br/>
He shuddered as a tongue pressed against his throat tasting him. </p><p>“Stop..please stop.” Charley choked out.<br/>
“I can’t do that guy...heh...not when you’ve made me this way....”</p><p>Jerry seems to shift his hips and Charley wheezed as something hot and hard graced his own lower body, he could feel cold flesh pushing against him. It was something...so thick, so big, his head rolled back banging against the closet door as he tried to force himself to remember how to breathe. Jerry...was...Jerry was...he closed his eyes and swallowed roughly.....hard.</p><p>His stomach seemed to quiver. “J-Jerry.” He softly exhaled. As the back of his head was embraced by a strong hand gripping his curls and scraping against his scalp. As a cheek pressed against the side of his own. Soft air stroking his earlobe.<br/>
“Good boy....”  it was so raspy Charley almost couldn’t make it out. But it sent warmth down his body to pool between his legs. That hand tugging on his hair. </p><p>“N-no...”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Don’t forget kudos and comments</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>